


Shapeshifting Admin

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Turtles, X Shape shifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Whenever a new mob is added Xisuma turns into said mob.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Shapeshifting Admin

As the hermits all welcome the newest member, Xisuma realizes something’s off. He can’t place his finger on what it is but something’s different. His armor feels oddly restricting somehow. 

As he gets ready to swim towards that mainland he realizes, “Oh my goodness I’m a turtle.”

This draws Doc’s attention away from the still-fresh wound of leaving his packmates behind, “What’s- oh, that’s not good.” 

Xisuma climbs out of the water and back over to the remaining hermits. He lets Biffa carefully inspect his arms and legs and remove some of his armor. Taking the rest of his armor off he checks his hands, they’re covered with a thin layer of greenish-brown scales. Sitting down he takes a deep breath and removes his chest plate. 

“Crap,” Doc mutters as he looks at his back.

“Let me guess, I have a shell,” Xisuma moans deadpan.

Doc carefully crouches in front of the distraught admin, “Not quite, you’ve got a tail and the start of a shell.”

Xisuma slumps down, pulling out his communicator to see if he can fix the problem. With a small screech, he throws it away from himself and pulls his helmet off. Running his hands down his face he pokes at the sharp beak and deflates further.

Frowning Doc pulls Xisuma to his feet, “Let's get started. You won't get anywhere sitting here.” 

“Right, we can't have that,” Xisuma mutters as he stands up. He walks over to a tree and collects the wood to make a boat. 

Joe wanders over to them, “Howdy, Xisuma. Can you walk over here?”

“Umm, sure?” As he walks over the others see the problem. 

“That's not good,” Biffa muters, “It looks like you got hit with a slowness potion.” 

“But I haven't?” 

“That's what's concerning.”

  
Doc makes a pair of boats, “Xisuma, I suggest you stay with someone until we can sort this out.”

Nodding Xisuma relents to the agreement that he would stay with Biffa until his base is mob proof and well, started.

The first few days went pretty well all things considered. Xisuma stays inside for the majority of the time organizing chests and the like; he stays at Biffa’s base for the most part but has been helping most of the hermits. He checks all the noticed changes to make sure nothing bad is happening. His tail is one thing he did not foresee as being as annoying as it is. The small appendage is fairly sensitive and is pretty inconvenient for sitting. The scales on his hands and on his head haven't changed much. They've retained about the same sensitivity as before. Now the beak that's an expected problem, it’s shape is curved in such a way that it makes spitting something out nearly impossible. And the shell not much has changed with that, a very thin layer of keratin with a light tortoiseshell pattern peeking through. 

Rolling his eyes, Xisuma starts digging through a couple of chests. He’s been helping Grian sort some of his chests today and wow, that Gremlin has already managed to make a chest monster on his cobblestone platform. Seriously it’s been less than a week and there’s already a huge mess of chests.

Xisuma slumps against a chest and puts his head into his hands. It’s been a very long week and he’s not having the best time. As he thinks he stands up and starts to slowly pace. Losing track of where he is for a moment he falls into the ocean. As he floats, treading water he can’t help but feel, calmed by the water. 

For the first time in a very long time, he’s able to relax. He swims towards the shoreline where there’s a nice cove he can hang out in. As he starts swimming he’s amazed at how fast he’s going. It’s not a lot faster than his normal walking speed but after being stuck walking slowly for so long it feels amazing. 

As he finds the cove, he positions himself so his beak is just above the water and sits as he gently sways with the current. Propping his head on a rock he’s slowly pulled into a deep sleep.

He’s awoken to Impulse shaking him looking absolutely terrified, “Hm? What’s up?”

Letting out a breath Impulse slumps down, “Dude you scared me. If you’re going to sleep underwater tell someone so we don’t end up panicking.”

Xisuma nods, looking around, he’s in Impulse’s base, “Oh dear, I’m sorry about that, but what exactly happened?”

“Oh, Um, yeah, I found you sleeping in the cove and your head was completely underwater. I thought you drowned for a minute.”

Letting the words sink in Xisuma looks over, “How long was I sleeping?”

“Um, it's been two hours since I found you,” Impulse explains, “It’s almost seven.”

Xisuma lets out a weird chittering sound as he thinks, “Could I stay here? I don’t think I can make it back to Biffa’s.”

“Yeah, of course.”

As a few weeks slowly pass Xisuma adjusts and gets used to the changes. Speed potions are commonly used to help increase his speed just a little bit as he's working in the shopping district and on the portion of his base that's above water. The geometric prismarine structure rises elegantly above the ocean’s surface. For the most part, things are fine. Nothing else has happened, save for his shell growing and getting harder. 

Xisuma huddles under his blankets, it’s been really cold in his base lately and he can't seem to figure out why. Sitting up as footsteps echo across the floor Xisuma watches as Doc stumbles in. 

“You told Mumbo that you've been cold lately?” The creeper asks hissing slightly.

“Uh, I think so?”

“Suma, turtles are cold-blooded, you need to gather heat from the environment.”

“Oh. I’m such a derp,” Xisuma muters facepalming.

Doc grins and drags Xisuma along, “Here are some good spots to bask,” He walks around showing Xisuma good spots to lay in the sun to warm up. Most are on top of buildings or on cliffs, “You can do it in that water as well but I suggest you do that in a coral reef.”   
  


“Will do, thanks Doc,” Xisuma gives him a tired smile. 

Nodding Doc heads back into the stock exchange.

Xisuma makes a small trilling nose in the back of his throat as he decides to head over to a reef. As he approaches, Cub flies over his head. Landing neatly on a beacon that was set up. Carefully landing next to Cub Xisuma nods.

“Hey, suma, what are you doing over here?” Cub asks as he gets ready to collect some coral.

“I'm just checking it out.”

“Gotcha, it's really peaceful out here,” He murmurs looking out over the water.

Xisuma swims over to the NHO protected area, and wedges himself under an outcropping of stone. There’s a conduit nearby so there's no real danger in doing this. As he watches the reef a school of fish swims by. He darts out and snaps at one catching it with his beak. He swallows before realizing he just ate a fish. He just ate a fish whole. 

Swimming back towards his hole his face flushes slightly. Deciding to swim to the nearby mushroom island, he carefully makes his way over. As he swims over he gets tangled in some kelp. Grumbling he rips it off and continues to the island. It ends up in his inventory. As he drags himself up onto the beach he sits on a hill and mindlessly watches the gentle waves.

After a while, he flies home and gently lands on the glass floor. Doc and Mumbo are stopping by in a few hours to check and make sure nothing’s happening. 

As he floats peacefully in his base Doc walks in, “Hey Zisuma.”

“Hi, Doc. What can I do for you?” Xisuma asks as he stands up.

“Well, Cub saw you eat a fish, and well, Uh, yeah…” The scientist trails off unsure of who to continue.

Xisuma frowns, ”Not my proudest moment, but yeah, I ate a fish.”

“Would you do it again”?

“I don't know, it tasted fine and I don't feel sick. So maybe.’’

Doc nods, “Let me know when you eat more.”

Opening his mouth slightly offended, Xisuma snaps his beak closed when he can’t come up with an argument to shoot back at Doc.

“I’ll be back in two days, let me know if anything happens.”

“Will, do see ya Doc.”

As the scientist leaves Xisuma sighs, everything's been really weird. It's nice that the other hermits can always find something to distract him. 

“Oh, goodness I'm supposed to be meeting Python in the shopping district,” Xisuma exclaims as he stumbles out of his base.

“Hey, Xisuma,” The red creeper grins as Xisuma carefully lands and walks up to him.

“Hi, Python,” Xisuma chirps, “Sorry I’m late.”

“You're fine, you’ve got a lot going on.”

Xisuma smiles gratefully as he pulls out quite a few diamonds, “Here you are.”

Python smiles and hands him the stack of sponges, “And here you are,” The red creeper grins before freezing, “uh, X? You realize you just ate part of that sponge right?”

The turtle snaps his beak shut and looks at the half-eaten sponge, “I, uh, didn’t think I would do that.”

“No worries man, you've probably got a lot of weird instincts and stuff clashing.”

“I ate a sponge, Python, and I liked it,” Xisuma groans.

Python gently tries to calm the slightly panicking turtle down, after a while Xisuma leaves and returns to his base.

In the following days, Xisuma starts giving in to the turtle instincts. He spends more time in the water, sometimes just laying in a shallow puddle. He eats underwater and will eat random fish that get too close. He did snap at Mumbo once but that’s a different story.

The scales along his arms have started to flatten out and cover more area. His shell has gotten to the point where it’s getting more and more difficult to bend. The most interesting thing that has happened is saltwater secretion glands.

They had formed shortly after he had started to eat underwater. Doc is fascinated as he sees how they work. Seawater isn’t the best thing to be swallowing for humans and the same can be said for sea turtles. What ends up happening is a small gland next to the eyes drips water out to get it out of the system.

Xisuma didn’t even know about them when Biffa mentioned it. He had asked if the admin was alright.

“What do you mean? I’m ok right now,” Xisuma chitters as Biffa sits down next to him and rubs the forming shell.

“You're crying?” Biffa softly exhales.

The turtle blinks before bringing a hand up to his face, “Oh goodness, I am.”

Biffa laughs a bit before carefully inspecting the area around his eyes. Finding the saltwater secretion glands he sends Doc a picture.

A few days later Xisuma’s sitting in a chair talking to Tango when he realizes something, “My feet don’t reach the floor.”

“What?” Tango grins, “Stand up for me?”

The confused admin complies, before huffing softly, “I’m like half my normal size.”

“You come up to my chest,” Tango gasps, the admin had shrunk during the conversation.

“Uh Tango, can we find some correctly sized clothes,” Xisuma mumbles as he worms his way out of the remaining armor. He’s left in a black shirt and a pair of big pants. As he stands there he is trying to work out what had happened.

“Ok, uh you stay there, I will be back in a minute.”

As Xisuma looks at the mess he made he starts pushing his clothes and armor into a shulker. Once he’s done he instinctively lays on the ground in a small patch of sunlight. The next thing he knows is he’s back at his base.

Doc is sitting nearby and looking over at him. As Xisuma looks over himself he frowns, he’d been changed into clothes that fit much better. The top was a bit big, probably to make room for his shell.

“What’s going on?” Xisuma mutters as he climbs down off his bed.

Doc doesn’t answer, he just looks at Xisuma blinking softly.

Now Xisuma is concerned, hopefully, Doc just didn’t hear him. Walking up to the creeper, Xisuma asks again.

“Oh, Zizuma, I don’t think you can talk,” Doc explains as he carefully rubs Xisuma’s shell.

Xisuma chitters softly as he hugs Doc, the reality of the situation suddenly crashing down. Of course, he knew in the back of his mind that this would happen eventually.

Sitting down hard Xisuma stares intently at his legs. By now the transformation has picked up speed and is swiftly turning him green.

“Hey, X I’ll be back in a moment,” Doc says as he stands ups

Xisuma nods and lays back resting his shell on the ground. A few minutes later he tries to sit up. It’s not working, he’s stuck. After a few minutes of struggling he gives up and waits for Doc to come back. 

As Doc walks back in, he spots Xisuma laying on the floor, “Are you stuck?” At Xisuma’s nod, Doc carefully rolls him over. 

Xisuma chirps happily in thanks as Doc picks him up and deposits him onto his bed, “It’s pretty late, you sleep I’ll be back in the morning.”

As Doc leaves Xisuma waves before snuggling down into his blankets. While he sleeps the final few stages of the transformation takes place.

Upon waking Xisuma chirps in confusion, his arms and legs have flattened down into flippers. His shell has finished growing and has hardened slightly. Wiggling out of his bed he flops onto the floor and heads towards the entrance of his base. 

As he makes it he passes Doc, “Hey Xisuma… wait don’t.”

With a splash the newly formed turtle falls into the water, happily swimming around he dodges every attempt to catch him.

Doc stops trying to grab him and calls the other hermits as he sets up a bunch of boats to try to catch him.

The others show up and it still takes over an hour to catch him. Xisuma isn’t trying to run away from them but he’s just having so much fun. 

Cub takes Xisuma back over to ConCorp and brings him down into a turtle room he and Scar had set up.

Xisuma slides back into the water and watches as Scar gives him some fish. He chirps in thanks and continues exploring. The area he’s been put in is pretty big and has a lot of nice basking spots.

The weeks following pass pretty nicely, the hermits all visit him and nothing happened that would break the world.

Eventually, Xisuma does turn back to human. They are left to wonder just why did this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know I what you think about this.


End file.
